La Belle et la Bête
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Durant un face à face, Klaus et Caroline échangent leurs points de vues, leurs frustrations, et... leurs sentiments. A quoi cela aboutira-t-il? OS. Klaus/Caroline.


**Bonjour à tous!**

 **C'est la première fanfiction sur The Vampire Diaries que j'écris. J'apprécie beaucoup cette série, particulièrement le couple Klaus/Caroline, que je trouve très intéressant à exploiter. J'ai donc écrit cet OS (très court) pour RachelxxHameron (je vous recommande ses fanfictions!).**

 **J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. es critiques sont les bienvenues!**

 **Je veux aussi vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, et une agréable lecture! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Notes : Le point de vue est d'abord celui de Klaus, puis celui de Caroline. J'ai placé une barre pour bien séparer les deux. **

* * *

La Belle et la Bête

Caroline. Ce seul mot arrive toujours à me tirer un sourire aux lèvres; un véritable sourire, et pas un de ces rictus moqueurs que je suis habitué à faire. Caroline, si tu savais ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu ne réalises pas, tu penses que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire tout ce que j'ai pu faire, ce n'était que du vent. Comme tu te trompes. Tu es ma faiblesse, tu es celle qui seras ma perte, un jour. Je le sais, et je ne peux rien y changer. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne t'observe, te voir est devenu une drogue. Tes boucles blondes, tes yeux bleus dans lesquels je voudrais me noyer pour l'éternité… et l'éternité, c'est long, comme tu le sais déjà.

Ton sourire, aussi, toujours si doux, si compatissant. Car tu es une personne bonne et généreuse. Cela se sent quand on est avec toi. Ce sourire, je n'y ai jamais droit. Pourquoi ? Toi et moi, nous le savons très bien. Parce que je suis un monstre. Tu me détestes, et tu en as tous les droits. Je fais souffrir, et j'aime ça, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Cela m'arrive de me demander pourquoi je t'aime. Pourquoi l'ombre aime-t-elle la lumière ? Pourquoi le mal aime-t-il le bien ? Pourquoi le démon aime-t-il l'ange ? C'est parce que, bien souvent, on veut ce que l'on ne pourra jamais obtenir. C'est une triste réalité. Mais si le souhait d'être avec toi n'est qu'un rêve, alors je veux le garder en moi pour le restant de mon existence pitoyable, car c'est ça qui me donnera la force de vivre.

Si tu savais comme j'aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre. Un inconnu, quelqu'un de normal, un homme. Non, tout compte fait, quelqu'un de normal ne serait pas assez, il te faut une personne à la mesure de ta beauté et de ton esprit. Mais je continue à penser que personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi, et surtout pas moi. C'est égoïste, je te voudrais pour moi, et moi seul, mais quel genre de vie mènerais-tu ainsi ? Je pourrais te couvrir de bijoux, de trésors, et de mon amour. Je pourrais te faire voir le monde. Je pourrais faire de toi une Reine, _ma_ Reine. Mais ce ne serait pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Non, tu ne veux rien de tout cela. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que tu me retournes mes sentiments. Je sais bien que cela n'arrivera jamais, et, même si je décide de ne pas le montrer, cela me détruit petit à petit de l'intérieur.

Maintenant que je te dis tout cela, tes yeux semblent humides, tu es surprise. Quoi ? La Bête aurait-elle des sentiments ? Non, ne te méprends pas en pensant que je peux me transformer en prince charmant. Je suis trop brisé pour changer. Je serai toujours le même. Jamais assez. Tu as toujours su que j'étais amoureux de toi, mais jamais que je t'aimais autant, comme si la seule pensée qu'un être puisse en aimer un autre aussi intensément était indécente. Tu rougis quand je te dis que tu es la plus ravissante créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans mes pénibles millénaires de vie, mais c'est la vérité. Comment peux-tu même en douter ?

Je réalise bien que j'ai l'air complètement pathétique à parler aussi vite, mais lorsque je suis avec toi, je n'arrive plus à penser. Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, et tu le sais très bien, tu en joues. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris t'amuse, mais même si je sais que je te plais, quelle personne saine d'esprit s'abandonnerait à une abomination telle que moi ? J'en suis conscient. Je te fais souffrir. Je voudrais arrêter. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je suis une personne horrible, et que je t'aime. Maintenant, tu pleures. Je suis désolé. Mais en même temps non. Car si tu pleures, cela signifie que tu penses que je suis digne de tes larmes. Le suis-je, Caroline ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi ? Je sais qui tu es réellement. Je le vois, je le sens. Je prends ton beau visage dans mes mains, et j'essuie tes larmes. Tes yeux bleus me fixent avec tristesse, et moi-même, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Caroline, je souffle.

* * *

Te voir ainsi est atroce. Comment une personne peut-elle autant souffrir ? Tu as caché tout ton malheur et ton désespoir derrière tes actes de cruauté, mais qu'y a-t-il derrière le masque de la Bête ? Qui es-tu réellement, Klaus ? Tu es un Hybride, je le sais, mais est-ce donc là tout ? Pourquoi la puissance est-elle aussi importante pour toi ? Tu penses que cela va te protéger ? Protéger ceux que tu aimes ? Mais regarde-toi, à force de vouloir jouer au plus fort, tu t'es perdu, et toi-même, tu ne sais plus qui tu es.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout ce que tu as fait. Mais tu as fait du mal à tant de personnes, comme si blesser était une nécessité pour toi. Tu acquiesces, mais tu serres les dents. Tu ne supportes pas la vérité. Et moi, je ne sais pas si tu la dis. Je me sens coupable de tant de choses. De te voir comme ça, mais aussi de te vouloir. Je te veux, c'est le cas. Mais je te déteste aussi, crois-moi sur parole. Tu as trop fait, trop détruit pour être pardonné… je ne devrais même pas t'accorder un seul regard, c'est juste plus fort que moi.

Tu n'es pas le seul à te questionner sur ton attirance, ou comme tu me corriges, sur ton amour. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Contrôle-t-on ce genre de choses ? Si seulement c'était si simple… pourquoi ne peut-on pas choisir qui l'on aime ? Cela nous éviterait tant de malheur. Tu as l'air peiné en m'entendant prononcer ces mots. C'est touchant. Ai-je donc une telle importance pour toi ? Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille simple, qui ne demande rien à personne, et qui vit sa vie. Tu ricanes, comme si je disais la plus grosse bêtise du monde, mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

Tu es si frustrant, Klaus. Que dois-je penser d'un homme qui peut être adorable avec moi comme monstrueux avec les autres ? Tu me dis que je te rends meilleur. Mais je ne fais rien pour cela. Je ne veux pas porter ce poids, le poids de la culpabilité. Je ne veux pas couler. Je sais que tu veux me rendre heureuse, mais moi-même je ne sais comment l'être.

Tu m'attires, tu m'intrigues. Je vois que tu as mal, je vois les larmes dans tes yeux, je vois que ton cœur saigne, et cela me désole tellement. Je sais que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, tu ne serais pas comme ça. Mais le fait de souffrir peut-il pardonner les pires atrocités ? Je reste dubitative quant à ce point. Tu es frustrant. Tu es compliqué. Tu es horrible, et tu es si touchant. Tu es un mystère. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas qui tu es réellement ? Tu as peur, je le sais, et tu baisses les yeux avec crainte. Tu ressembles à un jeune garçon perdu à cet instant. Doucement, je m'approche et je te force à me regarder. Tes yeux sont brillants de larmes, et cela m'attendrit, contre ma raison.

-Klaus, je souffle.

* * *

Ils se regardent, puis toutes leurs émotions les emportent, et leurs lèvres finissent par se toucher. Le baiser est d'abord doux, puis rapidement il devient passionné, chacun heureux de pouvoir goûter la bouche de l'autre. Ce jour-là, ils admettent qu'ils s'aiment, et deux destins sont liés.

L'Ange et le Démon.

La Belle et la Bête.

Caroline et Klaus.

Fin.

* * *

 **Une petite review me ferait extrêmement plaisir! :D**


End file.
